This invention relates to disposable articles of bedding, such as sheets and pillow cases, and to a method of making the same.
For many years, attempts to produce satisfactory disposable bedding have been unsuccessful. The problem, which so far has defied solution, is that disposable fabrics are too slippery to stay in place in normal use.
Hrubecky et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,321,782, which issued May 30, 1967 to Kimberly-Clark Corporation, on an application filed Feb. 23, 1966, discloses bottom and top sheets of disposable flexible materials, such as laminated cellulose wadding, scrim reinforced creped tissue, non-woven webs, plastic film reinforced paper, and various types of plastic film, etc. Lines of adhesive are applied to opposite corners of one end of the sheet, when intended as a top sheet and to all four corners when intended as a bottom sheet. Thus, the sheets, both top and bottom, are provided with fitted corners.
Zisblatt U.S. Pat. No. 3,654,059, which issued Apr. 4, 1972, on an application filed Sept. 15, 1969, discloses a disposable mattress cover 22 which is fitted partially around a mattress 21 and a disposable sheet 32 which is fitted partially around mattress cover 22. Mattress cover 22 is provided with adhesive strips 24 and sheet 32 is provided with adhesive strips 34. Adhesive strips 24 and 34 are covered with backing strips which are removed prior to use of cover 22 and sheet 32. Adhesive strips 24 secure the edges and ends of cover 22 to the sides and ends of mattress 21 and adhesive strips 34 secure the sides and one end of sheet 32 to cover 22, in such a way that if the adhesive strips do what they are supposed to do, either the bed must be made with a person in it, or else the person must be a contortionist to get into the bed, a condition which is hardly conducive to hospital use. Examples and properties of the material of the adhesive strips are given. Such material is described as "normally tacky" (column 6 , line 32). It is highly doubtful that hospital personnel would bother to remove the backing strips.
Palenski et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,681,795, which issued Aug. 8, 1972 to Kimberly-Clark Corporation, on an application filed Nov. 9, 1970, is yet another attempt to solve the disposable bed sheet problem, in this instance by providing a combination contoured disposable sheet comprising a top and bottom sheet combined to form a one-piece disposable sheet.
Davis U.S. Pat. No. 3,859,678, which issued Jan. 14, 1975, on an application filed Oct. 9, 1973, relates to a disposable bed covering which may be handled as a unit. This patent does not appear to address the slipperiness problem but instead is concerned with making the material porous to permit moisture to pass therethrough as an aid in preventing bed sores.
Hammond U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,049, which issued July 24, 1984 to Kimberly-Clark Corporation, on an application filed Apr. 12, 1982, discloses disposable fitted sheets having elastic bands which assist in maintaining proper fit. Additionally, the Hammond patent recognizes that the problem occasioned by the slipperiness of disposable materials persists. At Column 1, lines 51-57, the problem is summarized as follows: "Corner pockets are readily formed in sheets of tissue or non-woven polymers by well known methods, which may vary with the particular materials. Unfortunately, these materials, especially the polymers, tend to be slippery when used as bed sheets. Even with pockets formed in the four corners, the sheets tend to slide out of position during use."
It is an important object of the invention to provide disposable articles of bedding, such as sheets and pillow cases, which overcome the slipperiness problem which has for years plagued all efforts to solve the same.
It is a further important object to provide disposable articles of bedding which are price competitive.
It is an additional object to provide disposable articles of bedding which are simple to use and are not subject to misapplication.
It is another object to provide disposable articles of bedding which are easily manufactured.
It is a still further object to provide disposable bedding comprising identical and separate top and bottom sheets.
Yet a further object is to provide disposable bed sheets which, while making use of a coating of mildly sticky material, do not require that a removable backing strip be placed thereover, and which sheets can be stored in folded up or rolled condition prior to use and yet can be easily handled prior to use without sticking to themselves or other objects.
It is yet an additional object to provide disposable pillow cases each of which is open at both ends.
It is also an important object to provide an economical and simple method of manufacturing disposable articles of bedding embodying the invention.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear hereinafter.